


Dork to Dork

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [211]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Developing Relationship, Drabble, High School, M/M, Protective Derek, mild abusive language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/11/19: “claim, drag, disaster”It may be I keep writing high school au's as "fix-its" of my own high school experience.





	Dork to Dork

**Author's Note:**

> The sterekdrabbles challenge for 01/11/19: “claim, drag, disaster”
> 
> It may be I keep writing high school au's as "fix-its" of my own high school experience.

“Your crush is a…” Jackson paused, thinking up the perfect put-down.

Isaac finished for him. “Disaster.”

Stiles hadn’t even attempted to dodge the textbook avalanche when he’d opened his locker. He’d managed to catch one book.

Jackson and Isaac claimed they were Derek’s friends, but Derek wasn’t feeling it. He left them where they stood, to help Stiles.

“He’ll drag you down to his dork level!” Jackson warned.

Stiles smiled at Derek’s unexpected appearance and assistance. “Thanks, dude!”

That smile did something to Derek, despite the “dude,” which he’d fix.

Otherwise he was ready to be dorks with Stiles Stilinski.


End file.
